<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off The Record by Spectre058</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555876">Off The Record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058'>Spectre058</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casting Couch, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Lots of Cum, Mutated Penis, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April is investigating a biker garage that's been rumored to be smuggling ooze. She confirms that they have, but not for the reasons she expected. Can she talk the goon with the mutated dick into spilling the 'story' for her?</p>
<p>Written as a stream prompt that got a bit out of hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off The Record</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April had been picking up rumors about this garage for weeks now, tantalizing snippets of information about experimental videos and money laundering until the evidence finally added up to something she could take to her editor. He’d been skeptical, but April’s instincts had led them to enough big stories that he was prepared to take her word for it.  So, armed with a hidden lapel camera and an audio recorder hidden in her belt, she set off. From the outside the building wasn’t much to look at, a dingy, run down collection of shops and workbays tucked between a furniture supply store and a pawn shop. She’d debated going through the front door, but that hardly ever got her anywhere. So instead of wasting time and maybe tipping her hand to whoever ran this place, she bypassed the main office and slipped right into one of the open bays. </p>
<p>Inside the garage didn’t look any cleaner than it had on the outside, with tools haphazardly returned to work benches and a few puddles of dubious liquid staining the concrete floors. She was in the middle of using her hidden camera to snap pictures of one of the stains when the creak of a door opening sounded behind her. Heart hammering she whirled, one dropping to the pocket where she stored her pepper spray. A very large man was standing in the open office door, eyes locked on her. The first word that came to mind as she looked at him was thick. Thick arms, thick chest, thick neck, and, she was hoping, thick head. Slipping her hand down past her pocket she picked up a socket wrench somebody had left lying next to the puddle. It’s handle was sticky with a greenish goo and she fought the urge to drop it and wipe her hand on her jumpsuit. Instead she waved it at the man. “Hey, sorry, I forgot my wrench earlier and I was just…”</p>
<p>“You don’t work here.” His voice was dark with suspicion. “What you doin in here?”</p>
<p>So not a complete idiot. Damn. Time for a new approach. Pulling up one of the rumors she’d heard she improvised. “Ok, you got me. I’m a little hard up and Jimmy told me you guys might have a way for me to make some quick cash?”</p>
<p>“Jimmy?” His eyes narrowed, brow furrowing as he thought. It looked like it might have hurt. “Dat Ricky’s cousin?”</p>
<p>April’d been doing this long enough to spot that trap. “Don’t know, Jimmy’s just a buddy of a buddy.” She hooked a finger in her jumpsuit’s zipper, fiddling with it. “Look man, I need cash. You got some work or don’t ya?”</p>
<p>His expression cleared as he made a decision, frown turning into a leer that was in no way friendlier than his scowl had been. “Yeah, I got some work for you. Come inside.”</p>
<p>Crossing her fingers, April followed him into the office. Or what she’d assumed was the office. The door actually led to a hallway, and he gestured her ahead of him as she entered. She hadn’t gotten five steps before she heard the ominous click of the door locking behind her. Well, shit. She was in it now. Slipping a hand casually into her pocket she got a grip on her pepper spray, just in case. The door at the far end of the hall opened into a windowless office filled with little more than a nondescript wooden desk, an office chair, a lumpy looking black couch, and a pair of tripods tucked away in the corner. She pulled up short at the sight, blinking in almost bemused relief. Most of the rumors she’d picked up on said this place had been a front for moving TCRI ooze. She’d half expected to find a half dozen armed goons waiting for her. Nope. Nothing that sinister. These guys were just shooting amature porn. </p>
<p>On the upside, she probably wasn’t going to have to fight her way clear. On the downside, her editor was going to give her shit for this for months. Turning back to her guide she started to formulate her excuse to leave. “Hey, buddy, look I think there’s been some kind of-”</p>
<p>Her words faltered as she finished her turn and saw the massive monster right behind her. Her guide must have unzipped his pants as he followed her down the hall, and suddenly April had one more bit of his anatomy to apply the word thick to. Also pendulous. And engorged. And pulsing? The cock that hung out of his open pants lived up to those words and more. It was almost as thick as her arm, far bigger than anything she’d seen before, even in porn. For a few seconds all she could do was gape at it. The man’s leer turned smug. “Yeah, impressive isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” April breathed, taking a step forward to inspect it closer. She wasn’t a size queen, big cocks only held as much interest from her as any other, but there was something about this one… she leaned closer and had to stifle a gasp. She’d been right! It was pulsing! And glowing?</p>
<p>Thick veins ran just along the erection, each glowing with a faint green light. Her eyes flicked down to his balls. More glowing. Almost unable to breath she looked back up at the man. She hadn’t been wrong after all. These guys really were using TCRI ooze. Just not in a way anybody had expected. Maybe her story was saved after all. </p>
<p>Taking another step closer she reached back up to her jumpsuit’s zipper. “So, um, is it okay if I take a closer look?”</p>
<p>The goon’s leer became even more smug. “Sure. Come over here.” He walked past her to settle onto the couch. “You can look at it all you want.”</p>
<p>A small part of her mind still told her to run, but a louder part was busy formulating the ways she could turn this to her advantage and salvage her story. Following him, she unzipped her jumpsuit enough to reveal plenty of cleavage, surreptitiously triggering her lapel mic. She wanted to make sure she had something to check later when she was running her story.  Instead of taking his offered seat beside him on the couch, she settled onto her knees on the dirty carpet. Being lower than him gave him the impression of power, and people who thought they had the upper hand were easier to get talking. Reaching out a tentative hand she brushed her fingers over his swollen head. It twitched at her touch. She looked up at him. “It’s so big.”</p>
<p>“I know.” His eyes shone with evident pride. “Doc set me up real good.”</p>
<p>April blinked. Well that had been easy. Inspired by her success, she pressed on, wrapping her fingers lightly around his shaft as she asked, “doc?”</p>
<p>He grinned lopsided as she started to stroke. “Yeah, boss brought some doc in to inject me and the boys with some kinda chemical.”</p>
<p>April made her eyes go wide and put a bit of ditz into her voice. Still stroking him she leaned close enough to his dick for him to feel her breath on his head. “Wow. Wasn’t that scary?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Boss promised it was good shit. And he was right. Look at this thing! I was big before but now I’m a fucking god.” </p>
<p>“Mhmm!” She agreed. The scent coming off his cock was intoxicating, and so close it made her a little light headed. Almost in spite of herself, she stuck her tongue out to get a taste of him. She shuddered. Her next question slipped from her mind as she tried to process the complex and intriguing flavor. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced and she found herself wanting more of it. Shaking her head, she pushed through the fog, trying to focus on why she was here. “Did it just make you bigger? Or did it do anything else.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it did something else. But you’re gonna have to work to find out.” There was a note to his voice that pinged the last vestiges of her sense of restraint, that little voice trying one more time to reign her in. It was far too late though. April had her teeth in a story, and the story had it’s hooks in her. Her next question was asked from beneath his cock, and as soon as she was done asking it she dragged her tongue along the big, pulsing vein. And like that, their pattern was established. Each question was accompanied by some kind of escalation of her attention on his cock. Soon he was happily spilling the story for her, telling her all about the underground porn ring his boss was running out of the shop. She got plenty of detail, everything she could ever want for a killer story. And that wasn’t all she got.</p>
<p>By the time he was telling her about the TCRI experiments his boss was using the porn to fund, April was busy slobbering all over the product of those experiments. The cock was so big she had a hard time fitting it in her mouth, lips straining around it’s massive girth. That didn’t stop her trying though, forcing it down, using her own spit to lube it up as much as possible. She was getting some really good stuff here, and she wanted to keep this fount of information flowing as long as possible. Shifting her position and unzipping her jumpsuit even further, she wrapped her tits around his cock, tugging her bra aside in the process. That earned her a pleased grunt from the goon, and she pulled her mouth free long enough to ask what the boss intended to do with his ‘product’ once he’d perfected it before returning to her task.</p>
<p>“We’re going big time. Gonna be the supplier for the whole east side.” The man groaned, strain clear in his voice. “Speaking of big time, I’m gonna...”</p>
<p>April’s eyes widened and she pulled back frantically, racing to get his head out of her mouth before--- Cum exploded from his cock. Almost literally. Whatever they’d done to him to expand his dick size, it had affected his sperm too. Thick white liquid shot high into the air. The top of its arc cleared her head by almost a foot before falling back down to splash across her face. More cum continued to spurt from the cock she still held upright between her tits. Each shot was a little less violent than the first, but no less heavy. In moments she was practically painted in the stuff, gooey streams criss crossing her face, and a thick sheet running down her neck to pool against her cleavage and the base of his cock. April blinked, shocked at the volume.</p>
<p>That was… wow…</p>
<p>It took April a few moments to pull her scattered mind back into a semblance of functionality. When she did, two points stood out starkly, demanding her immediate attention. First, he’d said his boss wanted to become a major supplier of TCRI. The turtles wouldn’t be happy about that. As soon as she told them about this place they’d shut the whole operation down. Which led her to the second thing: his cock was still rock hard between her tits. April bit her lip, tasting his cum as she did. Like everything else about his enhanced manhood, it was intoxicating. She ran her tongue over her lips, gathering more of the creamy goodness, shuddering in pleasure as it slid down her throat. She’d have to tell the turtles, she knew that. But as that mouthful of cum settled into her belly she felt a fire ignite between her legs. She’d tell them, but first…</p>
<p>Eyes tracking up to the goon’s face, she smiled and kissed the gooey head of his cock. “Looks like this guy is still game. You wanna, um, show me what else he can do?” </p>
<p>In answer, he reached down and hauled her up to her feet, pushing her roughly towards the other side of the couch. Big hands caught hold of her jumpsuit, pulling at it with impatient energy.</p>
<p>“Woah big fella,” She threw her hands up, twisting away from him. “I’ll take care of that.” Her eyes flicked to the cameras set up around the room. No matter what happened next, she was pretty sure she’d want to remember it. “Why don’t you turn those bad boys on and we’ll make our own little porno.”</p>
<p>“Freaky little slut.” The goon grinned. “You ain’t even being paid.”</p>
<p>She quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms beneath tits that still dripped with his cum. “You saying you aren’t interested? If you aren’t I could just walk away now.”</p>
<p>That got him moving. As he busied himself with the cameras, April stripped out of her jumpsuit, take a second double check that her mic and recorder were still running. It was. Good. By the time the cameras were rolling, April was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide in clear invitation. An invitation the goon eagerly accepted. April almost screamed as that massive cock pushed into her. She would have, except her breath caught in her throat as he skipped any kind of foreplay, stuffing to her limit in a single thrust. Sensation, sudden and overwhelming smashed through her, shoving everything else out of her mind. This was so much more than she’d ever imagined it could be. She couldn’t possibly handle it. It was too much. This sensation was going to break her. It was ---</p>
<p>Then he pulled back and thrust again, and again, and again. Each thrust came faster, each one feeling like it was going to split her apart. To her amazement, it was the most incredible thing she’d ever felt. This time April did scream. Opening her mouth she let out the most primal, animal sound sound of pleasure she’d ever made, wrapping those emotions around the only word that came to mind. “FUCK!” </p>
<p>As if a damn had burst pleasure flooded into her, and that exclamation became only the first of many. Each thrust drove a fresh “fuck” from her, words coming faster and faster as the goon ramped up his pace. Through half closed eyes April blearily saw him grin, the expression smug. Screw it. Let him be smug. She’d have been smug too if she could do this sort of thing to her. Wrapping her legs around his hips she tried to pull him deeper, bucking against him with frenzied energy. Her hands scrambled at his chest, clutching at his dirty shirt in a bid to vent some of the energy surging through her.  Pleasure came faster and faster, and April’s body adapted to it, finding its footing in the torrent of sensation smashing over her. That footing let April ground herself enough to pull herself back into the driver’s seat of her own mind. It didn’t lessen the pleasure at all, but now she was at least in control of her own voice. Sorta. “God, it’s so big. This big cock is filling me up! Fuck me harder. Use me. Wreck my fucking pussy. Fuck!”</p>
<p>She knew what she was saying, knew she sounded like she was in a cheap porno. But hey, she kinda was. And each new thing she said only spurred the guy on, bringing his cock hammering down faster and faster until she could no longer feel the individual thrusts. They blended together into a single, overwhelming sensation of pressure that built and built inside her until she felt like she was going to burst at the seams with the intensity of it. Opening her mouth she screamed again, giving that pressure an outlet. It worked enough to prolong the inevitable a little longer, giving her another few seconds of pounding pleasure before her body could no longer take it. She came, and it was like a dam bursting. All that pent up pressure exploded through her in a single solid wave. Her body convulsed, bucking and straining in the grip of that climax. Her pussy clamped down on his cock, holding onto him with desperate energy. That was apparently enough to him to cum too, because sudden heat flooded into her. The rush was more than she could handle and her eyes rolled back in her head, mouth open a totally soundless exclamation of pleasure.</p>
<p>It felt like an eternity before she came back to herself. She’d have to check the tapes later to know just how long, but for the moment she didn’t care. She was still on the couch, it’s old leather sticky against her sweat soaked back. The goon was slumped on the couch next to her, his hips still between her legs and his breath coming in shallow gasps as he tried to recover some of his own strength. Clearly he’d enjoyed himself too. Resting back against the sticky leather, April dragged in a deep breath. Pleasure still sung through her body, satiated for now, but bubbling just below the surface. Her mind was clear enough for her to think straight though, and she had some choices to make, most importantly, did she leave now, or, did she stick around a little longer and gather more ‘evidence’. Slowly the corners of her mouth curled up into a wicked little smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>